Gainaz
Gainaz is the main male protagonist of Prologus: Bionic Fantasy. He is a seemingly orphaned, good-natured high-school student whose legal guardian, Hairo Washi, is also his horribly biased history teacher. Meeting the Matoran known as Crono puts him and his love interest Zonan on a path that will change the fate of Ankoku Nui. Profile Appearance Gainaz is a handsome older teen with silvery white hair, blue eyes, and a slim body that's so well trained, he appears a few years older than he really is. He wears a white, long-sleeved, medieval/renaissance-style silk shirt that's either unbuttoned halfway from the neck to the abdomen, or all the way, always leaving at least the upper part of his chest bare, and black leather pants and shoes. He later also wears a necklace with the symbol of the three virtues made for him and Zonan by Crono. In some areas, Gainaz would take his shirt off and wrap the sleeves around his waist. Personality Gainaz is a peaceful, loving, gentle, pure-hearted, selfless, idealistic, strong-willed, charming teenager who is deeply loyal to Zonan, protective of Crono, and desires the best for everyone around them, at times risking his life for the ones he loves. He is also very intelligent and philosophical for his age, often questioning the nature of the morally ambiguous societal norms established by the Choujintei for his people to blindly follow as politely as possible, much to Hairo's annoyance, making him an idolized big brother figure to younger boys at his school. He loves spending romantic quality time with Zonan, and is not afraid to go out of his way to help others in need as best as he can, especially comforting young women and others who lost their loved ones. Gainaz does not boast or brag about his dashing good looks, but is nonetheless well aware of them, loved and adored by his schoolmates, and he usually prefers to sleep shirtless under the stars, especially with Zonan by his side. He also appreciates life, nature, love, and nostalgia, and likes to hum popular love songs from the 1990s-2000s, as well as "LOST ANGELS" by Gackt, which he hums as a lullaby for himself and Zonan. He is emotionally sensitive enough to cry at the mere news of his friends' and innocents' suffering at the hands of Hairo and his wicked master, and even expressed his deepest sympathies for the Shadow Matoran who were tragically slaughtered instead of purified. Gainaz did not fear the end of his or Zonan's lives by the FATE virus, (which ironically never came to pass because of their secret origins), and he was content with living a sexually intimate relationship and the remainder of his life to the fullest with the girl he loves, and also giving his time to aiding Crono in his journey, regardless of Gainaz's own fate. Even after learning of his and Zonan's true origins, Gainaz never stopped loving her; in fact he is fully convinced that even an android could have a soul, as he feels is already proven through Zonan's display of feelings, emotions, and love for others. When he learned his father is actually the evil Scryptorek, Gainaz bravely rejects the corrupt paternal side of his bloodline, expressing no regrets in his choice to walk the path of light and goodness for his mother's and Zonan's sake. Story Gainaz was born in the Choujintei's palace during his mother's stay there. When Hikari learned of the God-King's terrible deeds and that he was conducting experiments on Gainaz behind her back, she helped him escape to Ankoku Metru while she stayed behind to confront her would-be-murderer. Some months to years later, Gainaz found a crying Zonan living in the slums of Ankoku Metru one day, and allowed her to live with him as something of a fiancee figure. Their growing love for each other and the stories Zonan tells Gainaz about her tragic life inspires him to triple his efforts to help the populace persuade the Choujintei to be a better ruler to all his subjects. One time, after listening to a tragic story in history class, Gainaz was wrongfully given detention simply for expressing sympathy for the protagonist, but he used this time to try and challenge his teacher's beliefs and the validity of Ankoku Nui's laws, expressing his desire to write better stories with stronger messages and happy endings, all while resisting Hairo's harsh rhetoric. When Crono first meets him, Gainaz agrees to go with him to the Great Temple to learn the truth about the God-King from the Matoran himself in private, bringing Zonan with them. Gainaz convinces one of his classmates to cover for him, under the excuse of going on an extended field trip with Starlighter for historic purposes. At Po-Kassho, Gainaz's grouo is accosted by Hairo, who expresses his outrage at Gainaz for allying with Crono keeping Zonan secret from him by striking her, to Gainaz's horror. Gainaz begs his teacher to listen, but Hairo ignores his pleas and goes after Crono, getting many innocent bystanders killed in the ensuing chase. With Hairo being too blinded by rage and hatred to listen, Gainaz, Crono, and Zonan are forced to flee. Some time later as his group rests, Gainaz is spoken to by a mysterious voice that tells him he is not "all human". The trio reaches Starlighter's home and explain their situation, to him, after which Starlighter grants them safe passage to Ga-Ao, where they meet Tsuki and Yuria. Gainaz entrusts Zonan to the women while he, Crono, and Starlighter enter the temple and find carvings of Matoran who had previously lived on Ankoku Nui before man. Crono explains that the Matoran were mostly eradicated by the Choujintei, who turned the survivors into Shadow Matoran, blaming them for the spread of the FATE virus and thus painting them as inherently evil creatures in the eyes of humanity to justify genocide. Crono also finds a clue to the origin of the virus being located somewhere in Onu-Kuro, and then he, Gainaz, and Zonan set off for Ta-Aka, telling Starlighter to protect Yuria and Tsuki, as well as to keep Hairo off their trail if he follows. Shortly after getting into Onu-Kuro with Efreet's help, Gainaz suddenly collapses, which Zonan initially feared was his death because of the FATE virus, finding himself in a nightmarish pocket dimension with the dead bodies of Zonan and Crono beside him. Teridax appears from the shadows and grinds Crono's body beneath his heel, threatening Gainaz that unspeakable consequences will befall him, his loved ones, and all life on Ankoku Nui unless he quits his journey. Then Gainaz wakes up from this nightmare, seeing Crono and Zonan still alive, and they continue their search for the F.A.T.E., hoping to avert the Makuta's premonition somehow. But after finding the machine, the group is encroached upon by Hairo once more, and the man demands their immediate surrender and Crono's life. Gainaz is heartbroken when Hairo indirectly reveals that he raped Yuria and nearly killed Tsuki, and does nothing to stop Crono from attacking his teacher. He finds himself at a further loss for words and even more distraught when the Choujintei wounds Crono and then reveals he is Gainaz's father and his mother's killer. As a sobbing Gainaz denies that such an inhuman monster could be his father, the God-King attacks him and Zonan with his dark magic, from which Crono realizes the tyrant is really Makuta Scryptorek, with the fact that Gainaz is his spawn being the real reason the FATE virus didn't kill him. Finally seeing the error of his ways, Hairo diverts Scryptorek's attention to himself, saving Gainaz and Zonan, but losing his life in the process. While denouncing his half-Makuta heritage, Gainaz and Zonan witness Crono's transformation into the Toa of Time and the F.A.T.E.'s destruction, before the trio leaves the tunnels with their lives and bury Hairo's body. Jikanmu assures Gainaz that Scryptorek holds no sway over him or Zonan, as they've proven to be pure of heart and more human than they were intended at birth, thanking the lovers for all they have done for him and the people of Ankoku Nui. Gainaz's fate is currently unknown, although it is possible for him to have escaped Ankoku Nui, as Zonan had done, in the gap between Prologus: BF and Bionic Fantasy. Quotes * "I think I was born to meet you, Zonan." * "My love for you is infinite." * "Neither age nor authority in themselves confer righteousness or morality." - to Hairo * "You are far too kind, milady!" - responding to Yuria/Tsuki complimenting his figure. * "Hairo... what have you done to yourself?" Creation and Development Gainaz is an original character created for Prologus: Bionic Fantasy, but with many similarities to Kaworu Nagisa from Neon Genesis Evangelion, including the same japanese voice actor. GokaiWhite designed Gainaz this way intentionally, not only for the same reason Tetsuya Nomura designed Axel with Reno in mindhttps://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Axel#Development, but also because he supports the "ship" between Kaworu and Rei Ayanami. His physical features were also designed with Hope Estheim from the Final Fantasy XIII trilogy and the late Monty Oum (creator of Dead Fantasy) in mind. Gokai also gave Gainaz his sex appeal deliberately to make him vastly more likable among the young female fans (which is even carried over into the context of the Prologus itself), because he feels "there aren't enough sexualized, handsome young men in JRPGs". Etymology and Symbolism His name is an anagram of Go Nagai, the creator of Mazinger Z, with a "Z" at the end, in a similar fashion to the naming conventions for every member of the Organization XIII in the Kingdom Hearts series. In this regard, his name also coincidentally sounds like GAINAX, the studio behind Evangelion. His name also sounds phonetically similar to "Gaia", the greek for "Earth", though GokaiWhite has not yet stated if this is explicitly meant to represent anything about Gainaz's personality. Trivia * Gainaz is the first actual human character in BIONICLE history, even though he is a fan-made OC and a half-Square Enix character(much like how Sora is a half-Square Enix/half-Disney character). ** GokaiWhite also considers him the Sora of ''Bionic Fantasy'', whilst taking some notes from Riku's personality. *** Cole Sprouse is cast as Gainaz in a deliberate parallel to Dylan Sprouse being cast as Yozora. ** Gainaz's (and Zonan's) conception is also an homage to a very early idea for [https://bionicle.fandom.com/wiki/BIONICLE%3A_Mask_of_Light_(movie) BIONICLE: Mask of Light] to have a human kid, living among the Matoran of Mata Nui, as the main protagonist. * The songs he hums from time to time include, but are not limited to: ** It is You (I Have Loved) by Dana Glover ** Hallelujah by John Cale ** Separate Ways ''by Journey ** ''I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You by Marc Anthony and Tina Arena ** My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion ** What is Love by Haddaway ** The Best is Yet to Come by Rika Muranaka ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckW1T-uF3AQ Calling to the Night] by Natasha Farrow ** Heavens Divide by Donna Burke ** Can You Feel the Love Tonight by Elton John ** I See You by Leona Lewis ** It's My Life by Bon Jovi ** Hero by Mariah Carey ** What You Are and Eclipse of Time by Sheena Easton ** Ode to Joy (Symphony No.9) by Ludwig van Beethoven ** TOUGH BOY and LOVE SONG by TOM CAT ** Cruel Angel's Thesis and Refrain of the Spirit by Yoko Takahashi *** These and Ode to Joy are clues as to who inspired his conception. ** Day of Fate ~Soul VS Soul~ and We Were Angels by Hironobu Kageyama * Gainaz has posters of Gackt, from album art of the singles LONGING, RETURNER -Demise of Darkness-'', and ''LOST ANGELS, in his room. * Gainaz carries little trinkets linked to aspects of Cloud, Squall, Tidus, and Noctis. Category:Humans Category:GokaiWhite Category:OCs Category:Bionic Fantasy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Somebodies Category:Allies